This invention pertains to apparatus and a method by which petroleum slicks or spills floating upon or contained in bodies of water may be recovered for further processing into commercial materials, such as gasoline, fuel oil, lubricating oils and many other related products. The petroleum may be floating on sea water, for example, or coating the bed of a body of water or the shore of such body, and recovered therefrom. Other materials and methods have been developed previously and over which the present invention represents a meritorious improvement. The following patents are submitted as representative of the pertinent prior art in this field of operation:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,125 - Strickman April 18, 1972 3,739,913 - Bogosian June 19, 1973 3,763,621 - Klein et al Oct. 9, 1973 3,886,067 - Miranda May 27, 1975 3,888,766 - De Young June 10, 1975 3,976,570 - McCray Aug. 24, 1976 4,096,700 - Muramatsu June 27, 1978 4,120,788 - Ellis Oct. 17, 1978 4,188,155 - Langermann Feb. 12, 1980 4,234,420 - Turbeville Nov. 18, 1980 4,366,067 - Golding et al Dec. 28, 1982 4,389,357 - Chu et al June 21, 1983 4,567,820 - Munsell Feb. 4, 1986 4,645,376 - Simpson Feb. 24, 1987 5,009,790 - Bustamante April 23, 1991 ______________________________________